Perfect
by demondreaming
Summary: Cat and Tori watch a movie together, but end up finding each other much more fascinating. They're perfect together. Fluff/smut. Already established Cori. Rated M.


**Disclaimer: Victorious is not owned by me, nor my time travelling associate, Dr. Notabear. He's not a bear. He's a panda.**

**/**

"Cat, don't move!"

Cat freezes as she closes my door, turning around to face me, eyes wide. "What? What's happening?"

I point at her, "You've got something on you!"

Cat's coffee-hued eyes dart from side to side, shaped eyebrows turning up worriedly. "What is it?"

I approach her slowly. "It's all over your lips, Cat." I say in a scared voice.

She goes to tentatively touch them, but I shake my head, Cat's fingers faltering and then falling to her side. My hands slide around her waist, hips bumping into hers, an easy grin stealing over my face. "It's me."

Cat giggles as I kiss her, her hands sliding to link behind my neck, and I press her against the door, feeling her soft lips yield before mine. I've been dating Cat for a bit longer than a month now. It's been sweet and easy, and she makes my heart twist every time I see her, makes a smile spread across my face. She makes me happy, and I like to think I make her happy too. It'd happened after yet another incident of me having my heart trashed by some guy I was dating. I don't know what it is about me that falls for guys like that, guys who seem so sweet, and turn out to be complete assholes. Cat had put a warm hand on my shoulder, given me a hopeful smile, an _it's okay, it'll get better_, sort of smile. She held my hand and dried my tears, and I let myself lean against her, let her envelop me. Cat would never use me, Cat would never betray me. Cat might be a lot of things, but she's not a bad friend. She's not someone who'd ever purposely let you down. Cat was beautiful, and sweet, and kind. Her hands were soft and her voice was gentle, and I let my heart beat harder for her, I let those sly thoughts creep into my head. Those thoughts that were never _just friends_. You stifle those thoughts for a while, because you can't date everyone, of course. You can't ruin a friendship for something that might not work out. For someone who might not like you that way. And Cat was a friend I needed. But I kissed her anyway, gently, briefly, lips wet from my tears, and it'd felt right.

It wasn't like any relationship I'd had with a guy before. Our dates were light, were breezy, were fun and easy and full of laughter. I didn't have to push Cat's hands away when she tried to go too far, I didn't have to tell her to stop, that I wasn't ready. She never did any of those things. Her kisses were always sweet, kisses for the sake of kisses, not kisses with intent, not kisses that were meant to lead to more. And when I'm with her, she makes me feel... warm, content. She makes me feel like there couldn't be anything wrong with the world, as long as she's by my side. And the nights when we've watched movies, and Cat's slumped against my shoulder, fallen asleep curled around me; those are the moments I hold most precious. When I'm too scared to breathe in case I wake her up.

I run my tongue over Cat's bottom lip, the scent of her perfume swimming in my brain. Her mouth is sweet as my tongue caresses hers, and she tastes of the strawberry icecream we had at the parlour, before returning to my place. My parents aren't home, and Trina's out on a 'date', which basically means hanging out at the mall fanning herself and trying to look attractive. My parents took the news of me dating Cat pretty well, actually. Cat's said a few things that made them raise their eyebrows, but they like her. They can see how happy she makes me, and that's enough for them. Cat's family aren't quite as accepting. She comes to school sometimes, looking worn out, eyes shadowed, and she'll pick at her food and tear it to shreds, hands hidden in her sleeves. I try my hardest to make her smile then, and when she finally does, when I hand her a flower I've picked, or tell her a funny story about Trina, it makes me so proud of myself, that I can make her feel better when she's sad, even if I'm the cause of that sadness. She's done the same for me when I stress out. It's equal. We're... balanced. There's no pressure with her, no need to always be my best around her. I want to be, of course, but I can relax. I don't have to worry if she likes me, and I make sure Cat knows how I feel about her. It's a slow fall, and I'm enjoying the descent. I'm taking the view in, and it's beautiful.

Cat's hands break from the back of my neck, carving over my shoulderblades, my ribs, shivering over the curve of my waist until they come to hook themselves in the front of my jeans, hanging off my belt. She likes to rest her hands here, fingertips almost touching the top of my underwear, fingernails smooth against my stomach. I don't think she realises what it does to me, how aware it makes me of how_ close_ she is, how it makes my stomach flutter. It drives me crazy, ripples up my spine and shoots into my heart. My hands curl on her waist, slipping under the hem of her blue top, material silky. The first time I let my hands roam inside her shirt, my heart was heavy in my mouth. It shut off my throat, pounded so hard against my tongue and rattled my brain, roared in my ears. Her skin was so soft, so smooth and warm, and I bumped over the ridges of her ribs, and Cat's lips shook against mine. I repeat the action now, tracing those arcs of bone with my fingertips, until I reach the bottom of her bra. Cat makes a soft sound as I cup her, hands tugging me closer, and I like the way her stomach shudders against mine, how I can feel her breath falter in her body before it escapes her mouth, sliced by her teeth. It makes me feel like she's glass, like I can see straight through, see how I affect her. She's not some opaque window, leaving me to wonder if what I'm doing makes her feel anything at all, trying to make out the vague shape on the other side. She's clear glass, with warm afternoon light filtering in and colouring my skin orange. I can see exactly how I affect her, and it strikes a chord in me to see her shiver, to see how every part of her reacts to me. It's an incredible turn on.

Our kisses turn from slow and sweet, to hot and broken, Cat's hips jerking forward as my thumbs flick over her nipples, hard through the material of her bra. It's not long before I feel this urge, this need to part her legs, to rub my fingers over her, this urge to push my hips against her until I can feel every bone, until I can feel her inside me. No matter how close I get, it's never enough. It's been happening more and more often, this... this urge, and I rein it back every time. I don't wanna mess this up with Cat. I don't want to move too fast, and ruin things.

I pull back, hands sliding out from under Cat's shirt, panting a little. "We should watch a movie."

Cat's fingers uncurl from my waistband, brushing my stomach and making me shiver, and I can't help but notice the outline of her nipples through her shirt, still hardened from my attention. It makes my hands itch for her. "'Kay 'kay." She smiles, her voice breathy.

I link my hand with hers, leading her over to the bed. Cat sits, swinging her legs up, hands resting on her stomach once she's settled. I head to the TV, balanced precariously on a dresser opposite the end of my bed. "What do you want to watch?"

Cat's eyes lower to her hands, lashes thick and dark, a beauteous smile on her face. "Something about love." She giggles, and I smile to myself as I search the pile of DVDs stacked next to the TV. I pick out some romantic comedy I borrowed from Trina's room, putting it in the DVD player and moving to the bed, scooping up the remote that rests on my bedside table. Cat takes my hand as I sit back on the bed, pillow propping my back up, DVD starting.

"Are you ready for a series of misadventures that results in true love?" I grin at Cat, and she nods determinedly.

"I'm ready." She says in a mock serious voice, before breaking into a smile, and I feel my heart twist again.

The opening credits start, light piano music playing as the camera pans over a city, skyscrapers looming, people swarming the streets, some curling font spelling out the names of the actors.

"Hey," Cat's voice is soft, and I look over at her, giving her hand a squeeze. A smile hangs off the edge of her lips, like she knows a little secret I don't, and she studies me for a second, eyes dark. "You're cute."

I shake my head, a smile that I can't help stretching across my lips. "Why do you stay stuff like that?"

Cat's grin grows wider, her fingers touching my lips momentarily. "To make you smile like that."

"C'mere, you." I tug at her hand, Cat squealing as I pull her closer, kissing her, a warm feeling spreading through my chest like my heart has sprung a leak. She says these little things sometimes. She looks straight at me, eyes serious, and I mean really _looks_ at me, like she's seeing me_, _and only me, like she's stripping my skin away. And then she'll say in that soft, light voice of hers that I'm beautiful, that I'm amazing, and it strikes my heart like a hammer on a bell, tolling through me.

That content feeling sweeps over me as I pull back from Cat, settling in to watch the movie. However, after about five or ten minutes, I realise I'm not paying any attention at all. I'm too aware of Cat, of the sensation of her fingers entwined with mine, of just _her_, so close beside me. Cat giggles softly beside me, fingers curled in front of her mouth, and a lopsided smile steals across my face.

"Hey." My voice comes out soft, filled with my heart, and I let my eyes flick down to our joined hands before returning to her face, now turned towards me. "I love you. You know that, right?"

The smile that spreads across Cat's face isn't broad, it isn't beaming. It's just a simple curving at the corner of her lips, a smile held close, and it's vulnerable, and it makes me happier than if she was grinning. "Tor," My name drops out of her lips, and the way her voice caresses makes me tingle, that she's saying _my _name that way. That she makes it sound so familiar, so important. So loved. She beckons a finger towards me, motioning me to come in close. And then her lips are at my ear, whispering in a hushed voice. "I'll tell you a secret." She drops a kiss on my cheek, a little giggle in her voice, a little sound of joy. "_I love you too._" I lean back, and Cat presses a finger to her lips, that smile still there. "Don't tell anyone, 'kay?"

I mime zipping my lips, a lopsided smile spread across my face, heart aching in my chest. "Won't tell a soul."

Cat's hand slides onto my cheek, and I lean in towards her, lips brushing hers. And this kiss is different from the ones before. It's weak and trembling, and I don't just want it, I need it. All pretence at watching the movie vanishes, and I become enraptured in watching Cat, in kissing her slowly, watching her cheeks flush, feeling her hands burn my shoulderblades where they rest, feel her stomach quiver where my hand rests, skin warm. The little sounds our lips make tickle up my spine, and they make it more real, make it so good, and I give her quick, short kisses that steal her breath, that spark my brain and make that urge, grow, grow, _grow_. And I can't stop my hand from where it wants to go, brushing over the front of her white shorts, fingers dipping between her legs. Cat's hips jerk up, her lips breaking from mine. I'm panting, heart rattling my ribs, thudding into my skin. "Am I going too fast? Is... is it okay?"

Cat licks her lips, letting out a little breath. "Mhm. It's okay." Her voice is shaky, and I look down as I feel her hips moving, my hand having retreated to her waist after that moment of weakness. I watch as her legs part, swallowing hard, my hand creeping down hesitantly, eyes flicking back to her face. There's this nervousness in me that I've never had with her before. And maybe part of it was because being with her was so similar to being her friend, just with kissing and a little groping. But this... this is big and scary and important. To turn the 'I love her', into 'lover'.

My knuckles skim her thigh as I slip my hand between her spread legs, two fingers rubbing over the front of Cat's shorts, tracing the seam. Cat lets out a short breath, teeth sinking into her bottom lip, and I drop a kiss along her jaw, rubbing harder, Cat's hands sliding to grip my shoulders. I can feel the muscles in her toned thighs tremble as she tries to keep them still, hips slightly pushed up towards me. It amazes me that I can do this, that I _am_ doing this. Everything with Cat is so sweet and slow, the time with her is calm, and easy. And all of a sudden I'm moving fast, and I just want to keep moving faster. My lips are bruising hers, and the kisses are short, breaking and returning, quick and hot, like sips, like sparks.

Cat's hands tighten on my shoulders, and she lets out a short breath, eyes flickering shut. Her voice is broken when speaks, lower than usual, searching for words she just doesn't have. "Tori, I want... I want more. I want... I want everything." She bites her lip. "I want... _you_." Her eyes run down my body, hands moving to twitch at the bottom of my shirt, and I begin to understand.

My hand slides up along her, moving to the catch of her shorts, metal button cold against my fingertips. "Are you sure? We don't have to. We can just watch the movie if you want."

She smiles at me, a lock of ruby hair spearing over her face messily, the rest spilling over her shoulders, and she looks so real, so... so beautiful. She sends my heart crazy. "But I want to." She says in her sweet voice, tongue running out over her pink lips. Her gaze flicks down, that smile growing wider, and she looks almost abashed, hands pulled back to rest on her stomach. "I... I _really_ want to." She bites her lip, dark eyes flicking back to me, and I trace my index finger around that button, circling it, feeling my stomach twist inside me pleasurably. Cat's fingers twitch on her stomach. "You make me feel all..." Her eyebrows furrow down, trying to find the right word. "Funny, inside. Weird funny. Good funny." She smiles, nodding slightly at me to emphasise her point. "Like... all twisty." She wriggles her fingers on her stomach, and I laugh.

"I know what you mean, Cat." I shake my head a little, leaning in to kiss her, and she smiles against my lips. My heart throbs her name, and I wonder if she can feel it in my kiss, how it whispers to her, how it clambers up into my throat to get closer to her. My thumb pops that button open, fingers pinching the zip, metal teeth snicking as I ease it down.

Cat lets out an audible breath, propping herself up a little, light from the movie flickering across her face, carving shadows and planes, the sun starting to sink outside and bleed orange into the sky, a line of tangerine light stroking the edge of my bed. She tugs at the hem of my shirt, and I lift my arms, taking a deep breath. And then it's off, balled in my hands, warm from my skin, and I let it slip off the edge of my bed, feeling incredibly self-conscious. It's not that I haven't worn a bikini in front of Cat before; she's done the same in front of me. But this is different somehow. It makes me... not scared, but nervous.

Cat plants a soft kiss on my collarbone, hand flat on my chest, warm on my breastbone before it slides to cup me, touch gentle, and I shudder, lungs filling and pushing me into her hand. Her lips brush my neck next, skating over the sensitive skin, and my spine is like a line of fire, branching and spearing into my nerves, burning me up. Cat makes a soft, sweet sound, that single _hee_ of hers that's so characteristic, her hand moving from my breast to trace over my collarbones. "You're so pretty, Tori."

I raise my eyebrows at her, trying to ignore the churning inside me at her touch. "What, you think that's gonna save you?" I grin at her, fingers plucking at the bottom of her shirt. "Put your hands up!" I say in a mock authoritative voice.

"Yes, officer." Cat giggles, obeying, hair spilling down her neck as the shirt is pulled off. I toss it absentmindedly off the bed, eyes running over her. I don't know where to start. I brush my fingers over her ribs, skin tan and soft, ridges of bone striping under my fingertips. I like to feel her bones, as strange as it sounds. They make her more... real. They're points I can remember, points to plot and revisit. It makes me feel closer to her. I kiss Cat gently, fingers playing over her skin, and that nervousness is shaking inside me, curled into a tight, shivering ball, infusing slowly into my heart and spreading into my veins. It makes my hands shake as they hook in the waistband of her undone shorts, easing them down as Cat gives a little nod to my enquiring look. Cat takes over, and I focus on undoing my own jeans, button suddenly stubborn and difficult, some puzzle I'm desperate to figure out. They give finally, and I work them down my legs, denim bunching. I let out a relieved sigh, done with my struggle, only to jump as Cat's fingers brush my knee, getting my attention.

I can't stop my eyes from crawling their way up her bare legs, freezing once they reach her pastel polka-dotted panties. All of a sudden, underwear seem like such a stupid idea. I manage to tear my eyes up to Cat's face, pointing a finger down towards the bed. "Under the covers?" I ask, trying to focus. Cat nods, wiggling back, legs bent as she works the covers out from under her. I do the same, and we're under, and suddenly it feels a lot more intimate, a lot more serious. This is proper. I can't see Cat's hands, only sense them, and I jump as they slide around my waist. The covers slide against my bare shoulder as my arm encircles Cat, bringing her closer and kissing her. Cat's hands move away from me, nails skimming my stomach, and my eyebrows tug down a little, wondering what's Cat's doing. Her tongue runs over my bottom lip, our lips breaking apart briefly as she shifts, twisting like she's trying to get comfortable, pattering my mouth with short, hot kisses, a little smile in them. She pulls back when I'm panting, a mischievous grin on her lips. "_Tori,_" She whispers, eyes darting from side to side like she's telling me a secret. "_I took my panties off._" She giggles, planting a short kiss on my stunned lips.

She... she took... I run a tongue out over lips, dazed, hands itching to reach out and see if she's telling the truth.

Cat gives me a sweet kiss. "Tor, your eyes are all wide!" She grins at me, and I swallow hard.

I snap myself out of my stupor induced by her words, arching my hand into a claw and snarling. "All the better to see you with, my dear."

She laughs as I kiss her shoulder, biting it softly before tracing my tongue over her collarbone, sucking my way up her neck. I'd be more surprised at Cat's forwardness if I didn't know her so well. Always expect the unexpected. And this was unexpected. I glance briefly at the movie, some girl laughing as a handsome guy spins her around, a modest smile on his face. So much for watching a movie to distract myself.

Cat notices me looking, dropping a soft kiss on my turned neck. "Do you like this part, Tor?" She doesn't sound irritated, merely curious, and I turn back to her.

"I like this part better." I pull Cat in close to me, stomach pressed flush against hers, and I shiver as I notice the absence of a pantyline against me. She wasn't joking. I give her a soft kiss, shaking hands reaching around her back to tug at the catch to her bra. Cat's knuckles curl against my chest as she keeps still, allowing me. The catch gives finally, straps slackening on her shoulders, my fingertips brushing her shoulders, slipping the straps down as they slide back.. Some part of me can't bring myself to pull the now-loose material away. Cat'll be completely nude then. But Cat's leaning forward and doing the same to me, delicate fingers tugging at the catch to my bra, her chest pressed against me, the smell of her hair wafting under my noise. I let out a short breath as the material of her bra slips away from her movement, and soft, soft flesh rounds itself against me, tipped by a hard nipple. Cat pulls back as I feel my straps loosen, falling forward. She tilts her head at me curiously. "What's the matter, Tori? Are you scared?"

I swallow hard as Cat pulls her bra away, revealing her small, rounded breasts, pink nipples interrupting the smooth flesh. "A-a little."

Cat's eyebrows dip down in confusion. "Why?"

My breath shudders out as Cat tugs my own undone bra forward, and I've never been so aware of having breasts before. I wonder how they look to her. Are they too big? What if they're too small? Oh god, what if they're weird? "'Cause you're perfect."

A smile tugs at the corner of Cat's mouth, a hand moving to cup my breast, lips just brushing mine softly. "Silly. You're perfect too!"

Her mouth hovers over my collarbone, tracing it's way down, lips latching onto a nipple. It's like a jolt, my hips jerking forward, like Cat's tugging some string inside me that ends between my legs. I can't stop a soft moan escaping as Cat exerts pressure, tongue flicking over the tip of the hard bud. "C-Cat-"

She releases my nipple with a wet sound, hand splayed on my waist. "Does that feel good?"

I nod shakily. "Mhm."

She grins at me, looking proud, before returning to my breast, tongue tracing a circle, and I can't stop my back from arching forward into her, hands sliding down over her waist, over her hips, uninterrupted by a pantyline.

I bring my fingers to hook in the waistband of my own boyshorts, Cat pulling back as she notices my knuckles brushing her stomach. I shuffle back a little, bringing my knees up as I ease the material down, sliding over my calves. Some part of me is vaguely freaking out that I'm in bed with Cat, completely naked, but most of me is transcribing this into my brain, noting every detail, every rise and fall of Cat's chest, every soft word, every inch of skin.

Cat tugs me forward, capturing my lips, and I close my eyes and fall into her, into the racing of my heart that happens every time she kisses me. I wasn't kidding about her being perfect. She really is to me. It scares me, 'cause she's so sweet and I'm so stupid sometimes .I'm not scared of her; that she'll leave me, I'm scared that I can't be as good to her as she deserves. I guess I'm scared of myself really, that I'm not good enough. But I'm trying.

Cat's palm skates down over my stomach, fingers pointed down, dragging my stomach with it as I realise what Cat's doing. I'm already throbbing by the time Cat's fingertips reach me, delving through the soft flesh. I wonder if she notices how... how wet I am for her. I mean, I sort of always am, but I wonder if she notices how much?

My teeth sink into my lip as Cat finds my clit, working it with her fingers, rolling and pinching it lightly, and my hips tremble a buck into her, a tentative pleasure flickering in the pit of my stomach. I let out a breathy moan, fingers spread on Cat's waist, ribs flexing against me with every breath. Cat kisses my jaw lightly. "Does that feel nice, Tor?"

I moan again, unable to stop myself. "Y-yes."

It's burning it's way up my stomach, flames flickering higher and higher, and Cat keeps stoking the fire. But it's not fair the only one feeling this way is me. I stir my hand in action, jerking it down Cat's side until it slips between her legs, taut muscles of her inner thighs tightening against me. I'm not as gentle as her, not as in control, my fingers slipping into the velvet flesh, as wet as my own. It's nice to know I can affect Cat like that. She lets out a soft whimper as I find her clit, her own fingers stuttering in their movements, and that little sound, the little whimper of pleasure slices into me. A soft sound with an edge. I flick over the hard nub, Cat's hips clashing with mine.

"_Tori-" _Cat moans my name, flesh of my spine prickling at the sound, to hear so much breath injected in her voice. Her fingers slip down further, and she eases one into me, breath freezing in my lungs as she pushes inside me. My fingers slip away from her, splaying on her hip as my breath slips out in shattered fragments, dripping over my lips. She curls her finger inside the tight flesh, and I can't help the sound that rips out my me. To feel her inside me. It's almost a sob, and Cat repeats my name again, almost in a tone of awe. She brings another finger to join her index, pushing slowly as I let out a low moan. "Does it hurt? Are you okay?"

My breath rattles out of me, eyes shut tight and head thrown back, neck muscles taught. "I'm f-fine." The end of the word is cut off by a soft moan, and they're breaths brought to life as Cat moves her fingers, stroking the tight passage, digits twisting. She lowers her head, ruby hair brushing my nose, lips finding a nipple and sucking. My hips jump forward into her, hands bruising her hips, and it just... it just feels so _good_. To have Cat everywhere at once, to have her surrounding me, to have her inside me. It's overwhelming, my back arching forward as that pleasure burns higher, flames fiercer as Cat pumps her fingers. My breath is coming short, sliced through my teeth, Cat's lips leaving my breast.

"Tor? Are you close?" She gives her fingers another twist, a moan ripping out of me.

I can't manage to speak, only nod, and Cat doubles her efforts, thrusting harder, fingers curved up to hit a spot that makes my muscles flex and jerk. And then they're tightening, that pleasure consuming me, and I'm clenching forward, lips damp on her shoulder, gasping. My voice bleeds into my ragged breaths, sobbing at the air, and Cat's strokes slow, grow gentle again until my muscles start to relax, skin feeling flushed and hot from the speeding of my. She draws out, fingers wetting my stomach as pulls away. "Did I make you...?" Cat grins at me, a proud look on her face.

I regain my breath slowly, laughing breathily and nodding.

"Was it good?" She gives me an excited kiss, pulling back, my stomach muscles still shivering against her, flaking to red-ribboned embers.

I let a smile steal across my face, kissing her back. "Wanna find out?"

The grin on her face grows wider, eyebrows dipping down as she looks towards the tv. "But the movie's over."

I frown, rolling over, Cat's hands slipping away from. I grab the remote, flicking down the menu on the screen and hitting 'play' again. The opening credits come into view, soft piano music playing, and I set the remote down, turning back to Cat. "Better?"

She licks her lips, nodding. "Much."

"Now where were we..." I hem and haw like I've honestly forgotten, tilting my head from side to side.

Cat giggles, slapping me lightly on the shoulder. "Tori!"

"Oh..." I put a hand to my forehead, like I've had some brilliant realisation. "I remember now." I slide my hands onto her hips, tugging her forward. "We were right here." I grin against her lips as I kiss her, heart swelling inside me. I might not be perfect, but Cat is, and she thinks I am. And maybe if she thinks it, it's enough. I love her, my heart tells me that every day when I wake up, every day when I go to sleep, every time it sees her and jumps forward in my chest. And whether I'm perfect or not, things with her are. They're perfect.

/

**A/N: I'm finishing this at 4:45am in the morning. I didn't stay up, I woke up early. Because that is how dedicated I am to this fic. I wasn't even this dedicated when I travelled back in time and discovered plutonium. Honestly, it was kind of boring, so I let that other scientist have the credit. And the radiation.**

**But this, this I claim full rights over. Well, not copyrights. Obviously not those. But the rights of _love_, which, while not getting me any money (unless you sell your love by the hour, in which case, I'll see you later), garners me affection in the form of me fist-bumping myself and saying, "YOU GO GIRL."**

**I guess what I'm saying is, review, and be that me saying that. But you, and in different words.**

**Gimme some sugar. ;D**


End file.
